Nightmares and Numbers
by time-failed-us
Summary: A cute fluffy-ish oneshot about Steve and Natasha's encounter on a terrace and what happens when she asks him about calling the women she tried to matchmake him with :3 My first fic for Captasha, please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Flashes, images of people... Steve unconsciously frowns in his sleep, trying to find out who those faces belong to. A flash of bouncy, luscious, shoulder-length brown hair, curled to perfection, clipped back into a stern, yet girlish hairstyle. Cherry-red lips. Chocolate brown eyes, so welcoming, he could stare into forever. Beautiful.

A man, a replica of Tony, but with a 40's style. White, pearly teeth, million-dollar smile. Black, spiky hair.

Another man, tall, but not as tall as Steve, wearing a soldier's uniform. Friendly, toothy smile. Brown hair cut short and slicked back.

Then, suddenly he's on a train, reaching out to grasp his best friend's hand as he tries to find a secure grip. The friend's feet slip and start to give way beneath him.

"Hold on, Bucky! Come on, stretch, just a little further! I got you!" he screams, his voice cracking slightly.

Then a flash of blinding light, and the place where his best friend stood just moments ago is blank. A heavy body tumbles down off the snowy cliff, each bump and cry etched in Steve's memory forever as he fights the growing lump in his throat and the urge to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Steve jerked and turned in his sleep, restless from the flashbacks. His eyes opened wide, and he fought for his breath, gasping and coughing. PTSD? It's been more than seventy years, and he still has these nightmares. Steve looked down and sighed, realizing his body was covered with a layer of sweat. Trying to sleep again would be no use, so he decided to get a cup of water from the kitchen in the Avengers Tower.

"Can't sleep, Captain?" JARVIS welcomed him.

"Yeah," Steve mumbled, not really in the mood for carefree chatting. JARVIS sensed his reluctance, and didn't speak again.

The super soldier poured himself a cup of ice-cold water and chugged it down carelessly, some stray droplets of water landing on the crisp white shirt he threw on before leaving his room. Filling himself another cup, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly, he noticed a figure on the terrace, which sparked his curiosity. Abandoning his water, Steve headed toward the glass doors and let himself out. Who could be up this late?

"Steve." A certain spy addressed him without moving an inch.

"How did you guess?" The blond soldier asked mildly. Steve looked at the red-haired beauty in front of him, his gaze lingering at the softness the midnight glow brought to her curvaceous body.

"I didn't," she answered. Steve chuckled lightly at her straightforwardness. He admired Natasha for many reasons, one of them being her hatred of beating around the bush, and the aura of confidence she always had. He walked closer to her, hoping she wouldn't flinch at their close proximity. After all, they had gone through many hardships and missions together as partners… Steve continually needed to tell himself to stop wondering if they had something, anything, more between them. Natasha Romanoff was beautiful and definitely attractive, that went without saying, but she would never go for a man out of time like himself.

"The stars are nice," he tried, making a feeble attempt to create conversation.

"Yeah," Natasha whispered, with a tenderness unknown to Steve. "They are."

She turned around to face him, looking into his sky blue orbs with her emerald green ones. As she turned, Natasha's chest accidentally bumped into Steve's, causing the latter's cheeks to gain a pinkish tint. She smiled inwardly at Steve's dorky, yet adorable grin. Any woman would be lucky to have him—he was a good, caring (gentle)man who would treat girls like gold, and wasn't too hard on the eyes at the same time. Oh who was she kidding, Steve must be one of the hottest guys she had ever laid eyes on. But he deserved better than herself, what with all the red on her ledger and her swaying loyalties. Steve deserved someone he could someday settle down and have a family with—he had once confided his lifelong desire of doing so in her, and Natasha knew deep inside that she could never be good enough for him. Speaking of which…

"So, have you called Sharon yet? Last time I saw her, she was totally checking you out," Natasha said with a small smile. She loved this matchmaking game, even though none of them really worked out, it was still fun to listen to Steve's lame excuses. While on the outside it seemed as though she was trying to find him a woman, Natasha was secretly happy when he told her they weren't right for him.

"Well…" Steve tried to buy time. "Um… I didn't…?" He flinched, apprehensive about what his fiery companion would say about this.

Natasha smiled, but it turned out as more of a wry grimace. There was a blazing question in her mind, and she needed to know the answer. "Steve, why don't you call any of these women? They're all cute, perky and handpicked by me."

Steve sighed, for the third time that night. "They're not really my type, I guess. I don't mean to offend them, they're all beautiful and amazing in their own ways, just, you know, not my type." He took a deep breath, wondering if he should continue.

"Also, thanks for your help, but there's only one lady's number I really want, and I have it."

"Really," Natasha smirked, hiding the small flip in the pit of her stomach. "And whose number would that be?"

Steve lifted his hand to gently tuck a stray red curl behind Natasha's ear. His hand moved down to her cheek, lightly stroking the plum of her cheekbone with his thumb. This movement sent shivers down Natasha's spine, which she again tried to hide. She could feel Steve's hot breath on her lips as he whispered one single word.

"Yours."

Natasha blinked, shocked. Suddenly, a pair of soft lips crashed onto Steve's, and hands wove around his neck, nestling in his blond, tousled hair. Steve kissed back, with as much passion. He let out all of his bottled up feelings into the kiss, all the times he had wondered how it would feel to have the enigmatic spy's lips against his again, after the fleeting moment on the escalator. Steve sighed with bliss.

Soon, tongues were battling for dominance and heated breaths were exchanged as the soldier and the spy kissed under the stars. Natasha's toned legs found their way to Steve's waist, and he pushed her back against the wall, using her gasp to further deepen the kiss. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart for air, gasping, both faces were flushed red.

Steve was speechless. That was no doubt the best kiss he had ever had, but that wasn't the way it should've gone… A gentleman didn't just do that to a woman after confessing his attraction towards her! He couldn't say anything, just gaped at the fiery beauty, unknowingly loosening his grip on her thighs.

"I'm sorry, Nat… That wasn't how it was supposed to go, I-I- uhhh— I'm really really really sorry—" he was cut off by Natasha kissing him again, softly. She pulled away and grinned. Steve was adorable when the dorky, 40's side of him showed through, and when he grew flustered around women.

"You talk too much, Steve." He chuckled, and let loose a deep breath, silently thanking the gods for disturbing his sleep, just for one night.

BONUS:

(Natasha/**Steve**) texting

**Hey Nat!**

Hey Steve… I see you finally found out how to use SMS lol!

**Yeah… haha wait what does "lol" mean?**

It means… u know what, nvm.

**What's "nvm"?**

Never mind. Anyway, what's up?

**Oh, I was wondering… Nat, will you do me the honour of being my beautiful girlfriend? I'm sorry I had to text you, but… I'm kind of in the middle of a debriefing and Fury is killing me, so I thought of you. :)**

Awww, Steve, that's so sweet, u know I wanna kill Fury so bad sometimes… and yes, of course I will be ur gf :)

**… ****I think I just hugged Fury, whoops! Haha too happy :D**

Hey! Save me a hug ;) gtg bye!

**Wait, Nat! What does "gtg" mean?**

**Ok, I really need to get a slang dictionary :(**

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review, it makes my day… just like reading fanfics about Steve and Nat :3 haha :)


	2. AN: Thanks!

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter... After reading this through, I think it's better off as a oneshot. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone for their kind reviews and support, and MysticFantasy for posting my story on the community, The Soldier and Spy. If you haven't seen it, be sure to check out the amazing stories on there if you're a diehard Captasha fan (like meeeee :P)!

Thank you guys so much for your niceness, this is my first fanfic and it means a lot. :) Love you! 3 :D

Alexa


End file.
